Broderline
by unlikey yaoi paring
Summary: I don't owe Rugrats Doug Arthur Sabrina the teenage witch hay Arnold or Bobby world and if you see all this and still not interested then in this world many nuclear power plant blow up in different parts of the world it was discover that they where creating a new spices by manipulating genes two in fact hunimal and Technicolor but all three races fear borderline academy


**Warning! This is my warning to all of you who relish their childhood if you do and you don't want to rule in it in any way then I suggest you stop looking at this right now because it' has yaoi hentia and polyamorous's it is rated M for mature adult audiences and for sex & language and drug use.**

**disclaimer I do not own the following Doug/hey Arnold/Arthur/Rugrats this is a point of view story for the first few ch so each individual will have their storyline for now I also would like to add that there would probably be a lot of mistakes I'm not really good with. Punctuations or capitals for that matter so just for the time being pless put up withe my newbe important to wrigthing stlye. oh and pleass review at lest ten or five times then i will keep going with the story line if not i know it sucks and the story is not ready ye**t

** Dougs**** prologue POV  
** Doug was trying not to listening to the releases sounds he cursed the fact that he was in between two rooms the first was his parents with his mother and father the second one with Judy his sister. And frankly Doug couldn't tell who was worse his mother and father or his sister and her **boyfriend**. As Doug tried to switch over to the other side in his bed and sleep on his right side instead of his left he kapt on being beaten by mental images that he would rather not see from his relatives or should I say his sister especially .Doug took the pillow that he was sleeping and pushed it against his head to compress the sounds reverberating. he pressed the pillow harder against his head hoping that might serve in making the sounds stop. but it didn't if anything they both got woser because of the climactic event that was about to transpire the moning and gronring and the occasional dirty talk from both parties were enough to make him go crazy. He need it out some way to escape he decided that he would draw. drawing had always been a way to escape for Doug it was the only thing that made sense in a world full of chaos. Doug was about to find a pencil in one of his troopers when he saw something he hadn't seen in years in between The papers that have long been forgotten Was Doug's very first jounal.

It lies covered in dust he blew it off he coff he looked a it carefully remembered everything that had transpired in this journal he couldn't believe so many years have went by. He was now in his second year in high school. When you think about it" in a nostalgic sense blowing off the dust on the cover of this journal was kind of like taking the big veil of innocence off. he was now seeing things in a whole new light or rather darkness. Then there was the plastic was covering the other journal was form his last year birthday party he was so happy to have gotten it. the fact that his friends were all going to accompany him to his new high school was the best. He was so innocently happy people start becoming well changing slowly but surely they all change in different ways, like a metamorphosis a butterfly and a cocoon and There all the same thing, .that's what happens when your high school here, like a kid right a Caterpillar shall So then you become a teenager preteen and turn into a crystal and the started to fly off on you which is the butterfly aka high scholar . Doug looked at his never used Journal fingering the plastic covering that was still on it looking at in a nostalgicy way. Without a second thought he ripped open the cover plob the Journa lon the table an got a pencil.

**Ch one Part one Dougs story :  
**He started off the sentence as usual with dear Journal I'm sorry I haven't written in a while but things have been complicated for me. Who new high school had so much drama okay but start off with the basics is my room different? Not really the same pretty much with some the beet posters i actually like still but I have started to drift to other music. My bed still the same it still has the twin bed with the shabby looking she that have ridiculous comic book characters. still I couldn't imagine being separated from the sheets even though they're so childlike if I ever brought somebody to my room for well you alrady know what I'm about to say I would have die but it's not likely that i would have someone in my room since I've been ostracized form society of high school but i will get to that later. I guess it's I need to tell you what i look like now do I still look like a awkward middle schooler that I once was? Well yeah but that's because well you are already no about my parents and how they are especially with my eyes. i did not explains this in the first book. I have what they call rainbow syndrome or they also call it mood ring eyes my eyes change color depending on my mood. Some people believe that those people are special. And because I might attract unwanted attention my parents had specifically instructed me to where these cloths for the rest of my teenage life. Including the glasses that are not exactly the best to see through and a big belly to make me seem bigger than i am. And to top it all I have to wear most the ridiculous hair basically always spikes on top of my head but I do it for my sake if I went back out to school looking the way that actually do I think everybody would probably die of shock.

And that would be okay for me since I probably laugh my ass off ok ok bad joke. But what I really look like thair not much to tell i have black hair and pink skin .which is not unusual for us technis that's Technicolor's that's our race actually you know like Japanese were called Technnese's it's a long story but I'll get to that to that later. Anyway I guess you can call what I have a swimmers body i think that's right, it's not too muscularity and it's not too skinny some where in between. What I were? I guess you can say that i am in between my favorite fashionsn which are punk rock , goth favorite color anything dark. i cant Strand ligth colors because of my skin which is **pink**. Okay now that out of the way I guess we can skip to family matters Doug thought sarcastically. Well as far as mom and dad are concerned they are pretty much the same my little baby sister is about to be one and is already walking. And my sister Judy is in her second year of college she's back here of course because she has to come back when spring break arrives.

Now that part of Judy live is pretty normal for me that is but the second part however is anything but normal for your sister dates your sworn nemesis from the time that you were put in preschool and things start to get complicated and by nemesis I mean Roger clock's but I don't want to go into lots of details about this otherwise I could fill up this whole entire journal. as for friends well that Another Story I Guess You Could Say We Drifted Apart A Lot like If I Was in Tokyo and They Were in America Than yah that Is Probably the How Far We Fallen Apart .Skeeters the Only One That Actually Tried A Conversation with Me As Well asChalky but I think that's just force nicety. And as for Patty mayo well I guess she, thinks i am stalker or that how the rumor mail goes people say that I'm still obsessed about Her or something like that. But really I stop thinking about her during the last days in middle school funny how that goes. i realize Most of my feelings about her were more so forced. the time I thought that i was supposed to like her because she was to nice an usually that all it takes for a middle schooler to fall for someone's but you know thinks change people grow up And I realized I was gay sort of but I'll get to that later maybe i have to keep something to myself journal. anyway journal porkchop is doing his little dance around the room which can only mean one thing he,s got go to the bathroom which gives me and excuse to get the fuck up out of here no more listening to sex noise for me anyway time for me go ''later days ''.

**oh i just what to say I don't have a beta reader if you no one that you trust pleas let me know oh yah this is my first FF so yeah or neah**


End file.
